Final Fantasy Tactics Adventure
by YamioYario
Summary: A dream you somehow lost, a journey you will always remember. (Chapter 2 - Searching for the Beoulve)
1. Chapter 1 Another Final Fantasy?

Final Fantasy Tactics Adventure  
  
Chapter 1 - Another Final Fantasy?  
  
The man stared up at the sky. Its darkness glowing down on him with only the moon to give  
  
him any company. Below he looks down at the snowy countryside town of St.Ivalice. It had been  
  
years since he had set foot in this town. The last time he was here he planted the last of the Grand  
  
Grimoire. A key to the world that he once knew. It was up to him and only him to find a new hero.  
  
He had made a promise to the people of Ivalice that he would protect them, even if it ment his life.   
  
Ramza sighed at the fact. It was his duty. He knew that a boy that lived in this town would  
  
have his spirit, like the heros before him. He had wondered why he had made that promise, to Alma,  
  
to the people. He swore that he would protect them. As he got up search for the spirit of Marche, the  
  
boy who would become the next hero, he notice that there was more then one child worthy of  
  
becoming a hero. Just like a year ago when he tested Marche, to see if he was worthy of a hero. Of  
  
course Marche didn't know that. He didn't even know who Ramza was, let alone know what power  
  
he had within him. The darkness of the sky was glowing bightly. He might as well get some sleep  
  
and worry about it the next day...  
  
The group of boys lined up with the same girl as before. Marche sighed, following Ritz and  
  
Mewt, who knew that they would team up on one of them again. Most likly Mewt, who seem to be  
  
the primary enemy. As Marche got his snowball ready and they herd the blow of the teacher, Mr.  
  
Lesley, he let the snow ball rip right into Lyle's face, causing him to fall backwards in surprise.   
  
"Whoa, no fair new kid." Lyle said as he went and threw one back at Marche. "Gotcha!" He  
  
yelled when he had though he had hit him. Marche dodged the ball and begain to throw one back.  
  
"My name is not new kid" He begain. "Its Marche!"   
  
The ball went flying into Lyle's face again. Just then Marche herd a sound of a whistle.  
  
"Thats enoguh!" Mr. Lesley said "Corin, Go wait for me inside the classroom. Mewt, are you all  
  
right?"  
  
Marche turned around to see what had happend. Corin had, again, throwed a rock in the  
  
snowball and went and tried to hit Mewt with it. Mewt had miss the rock but it still shocked him  
  
somewhat.   
  
"Everyone inside now. This snowball fight is over." Mr. Lesley yelled. All the kids started to  
  
whine about what Corin had did. It was bad enough that Mewt got picked on by him, it was worse to  
  
the fact that they all had to suffer.   
  
  
  
Marche, Mewt, and Ritz had been firends for about a year now. A year ago, Marche moved  
  
to ST.Ivalice and they had came acrossed the Grand Grimoire. It had been a year since Marche had  
  
slayed Li-Grim and returned the world back to normal. He didn't remember much of it now. It was  
  
like Mewt said. Over time they would forget what happend in the fantasy world of Ivalice and return  
  
to their normal, though somewhat screwed up, life. Marche didn't have the best of families. With his  
  
mother helping Doned and his father away (His parents were split up) he was always alone at the  
  
house. Not like he was afriad of being alone or anything. It just that he wished that they could do  
  
somthing as a family,like go on a family trip or somthing.   
  
Mewt didn't have it much better then he did. Mewt's mother passed away when he was  
  
young, leaving him the teddy bear he caries around with him everywhere. Mewt himself was fairly  
  
shy to anyone. Marche and Ritz where about the only ones who Mewt would open up and talk to.  
  
Mewt father, Cid Randell, had been a drunk even since his wife, Mewt's mother, passed away. He  
  
still would drink now and then but he hardly did much anymore becuase he knew that Mewt would  
  
get upset about it. Mewt never did like his father's drinking, but he had put it with it for years. Most  
  
likly Mewt was so shy that he didnt want to open up about it.  
  
Ritz was your normal girl. Unlike Marche and Mewt, she was Outspoken and very strong  
  
minded. She had been a redhead before Marche had came. After the trip to Ivalice she had been  
  
convinced to keep her hair her natural color, which was white. Marche didn't know much about  
  
Ritz's family other then the fact that she had both a mom and a dad, and that she was an only child.  
  
Her mother cried when she would dye her hair red each day. Ritz stop doing it because a friend in  
  
the Final Fantasy world conviniced her that While hair was good. Ritz had still been the same  
  
person, just now with white hair.   
  
The Gand Grimoire, the cursed book that had changed the world. Marche had known about  
  
it all too well. Mewt had bought the book from a secondhand bookseller in the town. That cursed  
  
book made Mewt's dreams come true. It had put Marche in the Final fantasy world, the world of  
  
Ivalice, a world of law and chaos. Marche had went and destroyed the crystals that had kept that  
  
world from falling to pieces. Mewt, being the prince of the world, had everyone out to get Marche.  
  
Even Doned, Marche's own brother, who now could walk due to the new world, had been out to get  
  
him, nobody wanted it to change back. They knew what Marche had done was for the better but  
  
their own selfish wishes had stop them from going back. In the end they had figured that it was  
  
wrong to stay there and helped (Or well, at least Doned did, Ritz didn't want anything to do with it.)  
  
him defeat Li-Grim, the binder of the worlds and the wish granter.  
  
Marche sighed as he went inside. He had forgotten about Ivalice. He still remember the  
  
friends he had over there. If only he couold go back. Just so he could say hi. It would cheer him up.  
  
But he knew that the Grand Grimoire didn't work anymore. Mewt had burned the book so that he  
  
would never use it agian. He look over at the teacher, Mr. Lesley, and around the room. It was noisy  
  
becuase everyone was waiting for the bell to ring. Mr. Lesley didn't seem to mind the noise. Just then  
  
He herd the teacher call out his name.   
  
"Marche. Would you come over here for a second." Mr. Lesley called. Marche wondered  
  
what was wrong now. He didn't do anything wrong. At least, he didn't think he did. "Marche, would  
  
you mind staying after the bell to take this test. Its required that all kids take it and you, being from  
  
another town, have not taken it yet." So that was what it was all about.   
  
"Sure thing Sir." Marche said. Mr. Lesley smiled as he handed Marche the test and the bell  
  
rang. Everyone ran out of there as fast the they could. Marche could tell that Ritz and Mewt had  
  
stayed behind to wait for them.   
  
He didn't know that someone else was waiting for him too... 


	2. Chapter 2 Searching for the Beoulve

Chapter 2 - Searching for the Beoulve  
  
A group of knights in dark armor was on the mountain top. All alone they look in every way  
  
possible, as if searching for something.  
  
"The last of the Beoulve" One said. "I can sense him" Looking at the pathway which led to  
  
St.Ivalice.  
  
"Yes. Yes. So can I. He is strong but unguarded. We will get him easily" Another at the back  
  
of the pack said. He looked like the leader due to his better-looking suit of equipment.  
  
The group looked around for any snoopers before heading down the path to Ivalice. They  
  
knew that if they failed, she would be mad. And if she was mad, they would die . . .   
  
St.Ivalice was your normal town. There was nothing special about it. You had the school,  
  
the people, the snow. You would never expect a magical item to change your life around, or a  
  
special person who would turn your world upside down. Nope. Nothing like that ever happened.  
  
You had the workers, who, every day went to the bar for a drink. You had the woman who worked  
  
at the various shops. You had the children running about, playing and having fun.  
  
Marche had lived in St.Ivalice for about a year now. The second day he had been here Mewt,  
  
His best friend, had come across a magical book. It had brought him, Mewt, and Ritz, as well as  
  
others to the magical world of Ivalice. He wanted to stay there but he (and Mewt and Ritz.) knew  
  
that it was just a dream world . . . Or so they though. Mewt had burned the book and had thrown the  
  
ashes into the water, so the book could never be restored.  
  
Marche himself lived in the other section of the town. It was a yellow house in a small  
  
neighborhood. He knew that his mom and his brother, Doned, would be waiting for him.   
  
Doned was Marche's younger brother. He has been in a wheelchair for most, if not all, of his  
  
life. He was getting out of the hospital again today. (Doned had to go to the hospital every so often)  
  
Marche had promised him that he would be there to see him get home.   
  
Doned and his mother went up the ramp to the house. Doned had assumed that Marche was  
  
late getting home. Marche had promised that he would be here to meet him. Doned sighed. He knew  
  
very well that Marche had a reason for taking so long to get here, even if a small one at that. As his  
  
mother opened the door a gust of wind blew out of the house, followed by a crashing sound.  
  
What was that? Doned thought. Perhaps it was a thief. Perhaps not.  
  
"Stay here" Doned's mother, Alma, said. As she went into the house, a chill ran down  
  
Doned's back. Following that chill there was a scream from inside the house.   
  
"MOM!" Doned yelled. Moving as fast he could (He WAS in a wheelchair after all.)he  
  
entered the house to see where his mom's scream had came from. He entered the kitchen and dinning  
  
room. She wasn't there. He moved to the family room and he saw a sword entering the room from  
  
the other end.  
  
The last thing he remembered was a knight, clad in black, shooting out a magical glow....  
  
Marche was walking through the streets of St. Ivalice. He knew the town very well know  
  
after moving here. He didn't have any friends at his old town. And was glad to know, and became  
  
friends with many of St. Ivalice's people.   
  
As he came down the road where his house was located he noticed a strange site. The door to  
  
his house had been left open.   
  
Mom never leaves the house open. He thought. Was it thieves? Picking up the rock that lay  
  
down on the ground, he approached his house. Peeking through the doorway he could tell that  
  
someone had been here. His mom's car was here. But her and Doned were nowhere in sight. As he  
  
moved into the dinning room, he noticed that the lights were on and the place looked as if had been  
  
robed. He moved into the family room and saw Doned's wheelchair.  
  
What the? Ran through his head. Doned can't move without his wheelchair.... Or well, he  
  
can. But not enough to do more then stand up for a mere second.   
  
Peeking at the hallway he saw that only his and Doned's room was not opened. Walking  
  
slowly and silently, he went down the hallway and herd a noise.   
  
"ITS NOT HERE!" a male voice yelled as he put his ear up to the door. "Where is THAT  
  
BOOK!?!" He herd a clashing sound as if someone had wacked something with a sword.   
  
What the hell.. Who is this person... Wait a second... It all clicked there. The book he  
  
wanted was the Final Fantasy, The Grand Grimoire. But Mewt had gone and burnt the book... Why  
  
would someone come here looking for it. He had to know more. Leaning up on the door. He herd  
  
another voice and now found out that there were two in the room.  
  
"Master, the book is not here." The male voice said.  
  
"What do you mean its not there. It HAS to be there." A female voice said.  
  
"Its not here. The boy does not have it within his house" The male voice said, now with a  
  
nervous tone in his voice.  
  
"FINE, get back here as soon as you can. Tell the others to report back as well. We need that  
  
boy or that book." The female voice yelled.  
  
Marche didn't know what to do. Before he could run the door opened.   
  
His eyes widened. A Knight in dark was staring at him. A smile broke on his mouth (The  
  
only thing of his face you could see)  
  
"The last Beoulve." The knight said in a satisfied tone... 


End file.
